Never Thought
by sugarsweetie
Summary: She wanted love, but never experienced it. He experienced love, but didn't want it. What will happen when fate brings them together? It all started with a simple dare...... [InuxSan]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! I'm new here, so go easy on me. Hope you enjoy the fic!

'_The fire seemed so warm, so comforting, so welcoming……'_

Sango clutched her wool blanket tighter, aware of the chill that settled in her apartment. The small flames licked at the logs, yet Sango willed herself to imagine that instead of a small fire, she had a warm, big fire. She shivered as a breeze passed through her.

Christmas had been especially cruel this year. The cold weather started early, near the beginning of October, so that she had been so wound up with finding a way to keep her apartment warmer that she had no time to get herself a gift. Apparently, she did not find a way to keep her apartment warm anyways, so it had been a waste of time.

Sango now wished more than ever that there was a pair of warm, strong arms encircling her. She had always been a fan of sappy romance, and was a hopeless romantic herself. She always imagined her guy to be handsome but cute, sophisticated yet innocent, rough but tender……the list went on. She doubted that there was a kind of guy like that out there, so she would try and get the best she could. In this stage, anyway.

Memories washed over Sango. The happy family gatherings, the mistletoe (sp?), and most of all, the gifts. Getting gifts was the best part of Christmas, according to Sango, as a child. This year, and the past few years, she did not get many gifts, or no gifts of all. Very few friends visited her, and there was no one who wanted to kiss her. She couldn't afford mistletoe on her tight budget anyways.

As Sango pondered deep in thought, she didn't notice the flame go out. The darkness came as a surprise to her, since she had been afraid of the dark when she was a child. Wounding her blanket tighter around herself, she tiptoed to her bed, afraid that the neighbors would complain, and lay down, curling up in a fetal position, hoping to gather warmth. Soon, the gentle whispers of wind lulled her to sleep.

_'I wish there was some one to love me……'_

_.oOo._

"Inuyasha!" A high pitched voice shrieked. Inuyasha's ears instantly flattened against his skull. Why did the wench have to scream that loud? His ears hurt.

"Inuyasha" The same voice shrieked again, belonging to Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha sighed impatiently.

"Look, stupid girl, I'm not your date! Now get lost before I do something that I will regret!" Inuyasha yelled, obviously annoyed. This Kagome girl had been on his nerves ever since the party started, claiming that he was her date. 'Why did mom and dad have to have this party again?' Inuyasha whined mentally.

Inuyasha belonged to a rich family, with his dad, InuTaisho, owning the largest company in Japan, the Taisho Co. He had a half brother, Sesshomaru, who was older that him, and was as cold as stone.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" His mother, Izaiyo, questioned. Izaiyo was extremely beautiful and graceful, considering that she was a middle aged woman. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Some bitch was getting on my nerves." Inuyasha retorted, brushing away his mother's hand. Izaiyo frowned.

"Watch your language, Inuyasha." She scolded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I'm a adult now. You don't have to scold me anymore!" He whined. It was true, after all, he had turned 18 in June. Izaiyo gave him a small smile.

"My boy has finally grown up hasn't he?" She noted, a hint of wistfulness in her voice. Inuyasha blushed bright red.

"Mom!" He complained, used to being called mama's boy ever since elementary. Izaiyo sighed.

"Fine, fine. Just have a great time, OK, honey?" Izaiyo requested. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I will, mom! Stop pestering me!"

Read and Review!

Sugarsweetie


	2. Why me?

LOL, I'm on a roll! Sorry for the SUPER long wait, but here it is! The second chapter to "Never Thought"(notice the title change)!

Disclamer: Copy and paste, please.

"Oy! Mutt-face!" Turning around, Inuyasha was greeted by none other than Kouga.

"What's up, wolf?" Kouga grinned.

"We're gonna chill at my house with some chicks tonight. You in?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure." After all, he didn't want to stay at home with Sesshomaru. "Who's comin'?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," Kouga rolled his eyes. "Kagome, Kikyo, Koharu, Rin." Inuyasha groaned. "What, you don't like?"

"No, it's nothin'. Come on, we're gonna be late!" Just as his voice fell, the bell rang. "Shit, we're late! Hurry up, wolf!" Cursing under his breath, Inuyasha dragged a grinning Kouga after him to class.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango filed into the classroom with the crowd. Meekly, she chose a spot to sit down as she smoothed her skirt and sat down. Sighing, she took out her binder and notebook, along with a pencil and eraser.

"Dude, that's my spot!" An angry voice growled at her. Sango spun around, only to bump a chin with her head. "Wench! What the hell!?" Looking up, Sango realized the person talking to her was Inuyasha, one of the most popular guys in the school. Blushing hotly, she removed all her supplies and chose another seat. After all, she was smart enough not to meddle with the popular people.

"Alright, class! Take out your binders! We're going to start a new project!" An overly giddy teacher stood in the front of the class room, observing the room with a smile. Sango, being the good girl she was, took out her stuff and started copying the notes down. It appeared that they were to have a writing project in which they had to write a complete _novel _in a few months with a partner.

"I've arranged the partners, so here it is!" Sango zoned out as the teacher listed all the pairs, hoping that her partner was cooperative and hard-working. She didn't want to do all the work, like she often did. "And last but not least, Sango and Inuyasha!" Sango snapped out of her trance like state as she heard her name. Nodding, she began to gather her books, when suddenly, she realized who her partner was.

'Inuyasha? That arrogant jerk?!'

Sango sighed the second time that day, banging her forehead against her arm.

Today was _not_ her day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dude, you're with her?" Kouga asked Inuyasha, who happened to be in a confused state. "What wrong with the teacher? Can't she see you're on two very different levels in the 'popular and geek pyramid'?"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha replied. "Well, at least I don't have to do any work. She's, like, the smartest girl in class." Kouga shrugged.

"I guess your right. Lucky you. I'm stuck with" Kouga shuddered. "Ayame." Inuyasha laughed.

"That chick who's obsessed about you? Wow, glad I'm not you, wolf. Good luck and don't get killed." That was all he could say before a perky girl with bright red hair in pigtails dragged Kouga away. "Unbelievable."

"Um, excuse me? Do want to start on our project?" The girl he was paired up with, named Sandy or something, asked him. Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah, whatever, just do what you gotta do." Turning around, he started talking with one of his friends. Although a small part of him felt guilty for making her do all the work, he decided that he didn't care about her feelings. After all, who was she to criticize him? However, he missed the hurt look that passed through her face, nor the small sigh she released as she started scribbling down ideas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha arrived at Kouga's house in his car, prepared for a night of booze and crazy fan girls. Stepping out in to the cold night air, he could not help but anticipate meeting Kagome again. Shuddering partly because of the thought of Kagome and partly because of the chill in the night, he stepped into the welcoming warmth of Kouga's house.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga slurred, his breath stinking of alchohol, a crooked smile plastered on his face as he held on to a girl who was wearing basically nothing. "I knew you would come, man! This is Koharu." Inuyasha gave them a disgusted look as he sauntered over to the corner of the room, where there was a couple of chairs arranged in an orderly fashion around a table.

"Everybody listen up! Let's play truth or dare! Come on!" A voice that belonged solely to Kagome chirped. Inuyasha sighed and tried to escape her heated gaze as she saw him. "Ah, Inuyasha!" She walked over to him slowly, swaying her hips and loosening her shirt to reveal some more cleavage. Inuyasha thought she looked like a fool, cocking her hips from side to side as she walked towards him. He adverted his eyes as she bent down to his level, being sure that her breasts were dangling down in his field of view. "Come play with us." She whispered huskily, lust apparent in her eyes, making sure the words had a second meaning to it. Inuyasha complied, but only to get away from her.

"Fine!" As fast as he could, Inuyasha hurried to Kouga's side.

"Truth or dare…" Kouga began, searching for his victm, settling down on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha."

Sighing, Inuyasha decided. "Dare." With a permanent silly grin on his face, Kouga began to think.

"I know!" In his state of drunkness, Kouga was coping very well. "I dare you to, uh, what was I thinkin'? Oh right, to ,uh, go fuck Kikyo." Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Kiddin', dude. Don't take it seriously. Anyways, I dare you to, hm, oh I know! I dare you to go out with that partner of yours, ya know, in English, what was her name? Kate? No, Sunny? No, Sango! Yeah, I dare you to go out with" Kouga hiccupped. "I dare you do go out with her, then break up with her and tell her it was all a dare after two months." Grinning proudly at his dare, he fell back on his chair.

Inuyasha, including everyone else, was shocked. Sango was considered a nerd, and no one ever made contact with her. Now Kouga was daring him to date her? Shaking his head, Inuyasha tried to find a way to get out of this mess. He found none.

As the night went on, all he could think about was getting Kouga to forget about all this. After all, Sango was _way_ below his standards.

_Why me?_

There you have it, hope you all liked it!

Review and constructive criticism is appreciated.

Sugar Sweetie


	3. Guilt

Back again! Thank you to_x-Sweetest-Sin-x _for your review! Glad to know there's someone out there who likes my work…

Disclaimer: Copy and paste, please.

* * *

Morning came too soon for Sango. Her alarm clock did not do its job, since she didn't set it the night before so consequently, she woke up half an hour later than she usually did. Groaning, she rolled out of her bed and grabbed her clock. It read 7:00AM.

"I'm gonna be late!" Sango screamed at herself, throwing on her uniform and brushing her teeth at the same time. Grabbing an apple and a few dollars for her lunch, she rushed out the door, throwing her backpack over her shoulders, running all the way.

After running a few blocks, she was finally at her school. Quite breathless, Sango followed the crowd entering the school orderly, until someone shoved her. Shoving back, she didn't realize that it was Kagome who she shoved. Unfortunately, Sango didn't realize it was her until she felt a hand clutch on to her arm.

"Bitch! What the hell are you doing?" Sango instantly stiffened. Anyone could tell her voice from a mile away. Turning around slowly, she took deep breaths.

'Don't anger her, don't do anything stupid, don't humiliate your self…' Thoughts ran through her head. After all, who was she to criticize Kagome?

"Answer me! What the hell do you think you were doing?" Sango looked at the ground, her cheeks burning like fire. Kagome's high pitched voice attracted lots of attention, as lots of people were sending stares her way.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching." Sango mumbled, thinking that it was over. But it wasn't.

"Well you should be. Why, I don't see why you should even be in this school. Don't you belong in the orphanage?" Kagome snarled. Sango immediately clenched her fists tightly, bringing her arms around herself, as if to wrap herself in a protective cocoon. "What? Did I strike a nerve?" Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Sango turned around and stalked off, willing herself not to get angry nor cry. Or, she tried to. A manicured hand shot out and grasped on to her hair. "Don't walk away when I'm talking, you little bitch. Don't you have any manners?" By the end, Kagome was smirking. Suddenly, out of instinct, Sango whirled around, and yanked Kagome's hand out of her hair. This roused a few gasps from their audience.

"Fight! Fight!" They chanted, wanting something interesting to view. Kagome smirked at this.

"Bring it on, let's see what you've got!" Sango spun around once more, not wanting to be a part of this. Until she was yanked by Kagome on her long hair, and tugged violently towards her. "you little harpie! Respect your betters!" Sango tried to shake her head loose, only to hear the bell ring.

"Let go of me! I need to go to class!" Sango burst, unable to withstand Kagome's bitching anymore. 'Must be her time of the month...'

Suddenly, she was grasped by the shoulders and spun around. What happened next, she did not know. All she saw was Kagome's hand racing towards her, and extreme pain on her left cheek. The force of the slap left her cheek stinging and her body to be off balance, resulting in her falling down, paper scattering every where. Laughter and applause erupted from the crowd around them, causing Kagome to smirk triumphantly. Suddenly, something in Sango snapped. The pain, the humiliation…she couldn't bear it anymore. All the anger poured off her body in waves as she stood up, eyes narrowed.

"You think you're so great, don't you. Well let me tell you something, Kagome Higurashi, you're nothing but a _slut!_" The simple statement caused silence over everyone. No one dared to speak Kagome's full name like that, nor speak to her like that. Kagome's eyes narrowed in to a fully directed glare.

"Why you little slut." As she raised her hand for another hit, Sango braced herself for the pain that was surely going to hit her. Kagome's hand flew towards her, and Sango winced, sure that any minute now, she was going to get hit. And just when Kagome's hand was going to make contact with her face-

Inuyasha caught it in mid-air.

"Don't." A simple statement. However, it caused so much commotion among the students, especially Kagome. Everyone else started whispering, heading towards the class they were dangerously late for. This would be quite the gossip.

"What are you doing?" Kagome hissed at Inuyasha. Then, after having an extremely slow reaction, she realized it was Inuyasha she was talking to and switched her face to the sugar coated expression. "I mean, I wasn't gonna hit her." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and went off to class. Kagome gave one last look to Sango. "Don't think this is over, bitch." Sneering, she stalked off, sticking her nose high in the air, leaving a bewildered Sango with paper strung around her.

_Last period…_

English class. He never hated it, but started to dislike it ever since last night. Apparently, Kouga had _not_ forgotten about the dare, and reminded him every second of the day. Growling slightly at the memory, he slumped in his chair. Glancing at Sango, he noticed her rubbing her cheek slightly. That suddenly brought up the earlier events of the day. Inuyasha didn't know why he had interfered, but since he was supposed to seduce Sango, why not start early? A small tug at the bottom of his stomach reminded him of the guilt that started ever since the party. He couldn't help but feel horrible for doing this to the girl, after all, what did she ever do to him? He wanted to reject the dare, but he was never one to chicken out. Besides, what would it do for his reputation?

Finally, the teacher started the class, and soon they were free to work with their partner on their project. He slowly advanced to Sango's desk, which he could tell surprised her greatly. Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat, hating himself for doing the dare and trying to seduce her. 'Here goes nothing…'

"Hey." Letting a lazy and sexy smile stretch across his face, he dragged a chair over to where she was sitting and scooted closer so that they were tightly leaning on eachother. _What am I doing? I feel like a fool…_

"Um, hi…" Her expression was priceless.

"So do you want to start on the project?" Still keeping that seductive smile on his face, he bent down and whispered into her ear. She shuddered delicately. _This is so wrong…_

"Sure…" Blushing furiously, Sango replied. She did not miss the glares coming from all directions of the room.

"I want to do a romance story, you know, about a guy who falls head over heels in love with a girl way out of his league." Inuyasha told her, obviously referring to the situation they were in. Sango was not a dumb girl. She noticed this right away, and blushed more, if possible. _This is making me feel horrible…_

"Um, Okay…"

"So do you want to meet at my house or yours?" _Please say no…_

"Your house, I guess." Sango's answer was meek.

"Okay, it's settled then, my place after school, 'kay?" She nodded hesitantly in response._ God no…_

Stretching back, Inuyasha reached out an arm purposely around her shoulders, and let it rest there. Sango looked away, clearly uncomfortable, although she didn't do anything to remove his arm from her. However, she missed the guilty l look that passed through his face.

_Why am I feeling this way?

* * *

_

Another chapter done! I'm feeling productive…

Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated!

Sugar Sweetie 


	4. Unexpected

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! Anyways...

Disclaimer: Copy and paste, please.

* * *

"You want somethin' ta drink?" A voice called from the kitchen. 

It was after school, and Sango had just arrived at Inuyasha's house.

"No, thank you."

"Suit yourself." Inuyasha arrived back, with a cup of orange juice and a sandwich. "So, how's the project goin'?" Sango looked up from the stack papers that she had neatly placed before her.

"Fine, I guess. I didn't have much time to work on it." Sighing, Sango returned to her work. Inuyasha came up behind her and knelt down. He peered over her quite easily, since he was taller than her. She seemed so concentrated, so focused…

"You spelt that wrong." Whispering in her ear, he took her small hand in his own and corrected it, rousing a tremble from Sango. "There you go."

"Th-thanks…" A small meek voice spoke, slightly stuttering. Inuyasha smiled at the impact he had on her.

"Why don't you read out what you've got so far?" He suggested. Sango nodded.

"Okay, sure."

Inuyasha sat down on one of the chairs and listened intently. Or tried to listen. Her face attracted much of his attention. He'd never noticed how her eyes held a hint of sadness to them, or the unusual color they were. Mahogany. Nor did he ever notice how her nose had a stubborn tip to it, and how her cheeks flushed every time she peeked at him behind her papers. Her lips, her beautiful lips, were full and supple, a vibrant healthy color. Her high cheek bones, heart shaped face, silky ebony hair with a few hints of light brown in them let down in loose waves.

_Beautiful…_

Inuyasha sub-consciously stood up from his chair and in a daze, swept down and captured Sango's lips in a chaste kiss, silencing her from her words. A soft noise of objection came from her, but quickly melted into a moan. Groaning, Inuyasha slipped his tongue in her mouth, tasting her essence. She tasted like strawberries. Sango kissed back hesitantly.

_Wait. What am I doing?_

Suddenly, Inuyasha snapped back to reality. He pulled back from the kiss, shocked, and noticed how Sango's eyes were still closed with pleasure. They opened, and looked at him with confusion.

"Y-you should go." Inuyasha stuttered, walking off to the garage. "I'll drive you home." It seemed clear that they probably weren't going to get anything done today.

Sango stared at Inuyasha's back with a confused sad look that made her resemble a lost puppy.

_Why, Inuyasha?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

Inuyasha slumped against his arm in his car. He couldn't believe what had happened.

_I can't believe I lost control…_

After he had dropped Sango off at near the grocery store (she claimed that she had to get some stuff), he had returned home, but did not find the will for himself to get out of the car.

_This is what I'm trying to achieve, right?_

A abrupt ringing of the phone jolted him out of his seat. Mumbling curses under his breath, he left the car to get the phone.

"Hiya, dog!" Kouga's gright voice erupted through the phone.

"What do you want, Koga?" With his voice full of exasperation, Inuyasha slumped on to the couch.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? A bad night or somethin'?"

"Just get to the point." Inuyasha replied, his voice moody.

"God, okay, well I'm calling because…" Suddenly he could hear the speaker phone passed on to someone else.

_What the hell?_

"It's me, Bankotsu!" Faint laughter.

"What the?"

"Well, Kouga told me about the dare, and I decided to add somethin' to it. This is gonna be rich!"

"…."

"Okay, so after two months of going out with that girl, you have to…" Laughter again. Inuyasha growled. It was taking ages for him just to get it over with! "You have to…dump her and not tell her about the dare!" Muffled sounds sounded over the phone. There was no reply

"Dude, you okay?" Kouga was back again, with Bankotsu's hysterical laughter as background music.

"You already told me. I guess you were really drunk, since you forgot." Inuyasha stated flatly. "And I've decided. No way. No way in fuckin' hell."

"Come on, man, don't tell me you're gonna go back on this!"

"What about her feelings?"

"Since when did care? Last time I checked, you were a player prone to emotions!" Inuyasha felt a harsh blow to his pride. God, he wanted to deny it, but it was true.

_You're just a player._

"Fine, but only this once. No more weird dares after this." Laughter and hooting could be heard in the background.

"Bye!" Kouga's voice yelled cheerfully. Inuyasha hung up without bothering to say goodbye.

_What did I get myself into?

* * *

_

Sango tapped her nails on the counter of the grocery store cashier.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

It was raining outside, the rain tapping on the windows.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

It was strange, this sense of déjà vu…

It felt as if she could get used to being kissed by Inuyasha…

Blushing at the thought, she moved ahead by an inch in the line up. Who knew they were so busy on weekdays?

_Tap, tap, tap…_

"Could you stop doing that?" An unfamiliar voiced brought her out of her trance. Blushing a brighter shade of red, Sango bowed her head in an apology.

What was wrong with her? It wasn't like it was a big deal. She felt as if she were a eighth grader, blushing profusely and in a trance just because someone asked her out…

_Which is true in a way…_

Sango shook the thoughts out of her head. It was just a simple kiss. It wasn't like he meant it or anything. The thought of that made her touch her lips.

_Did he?_

He probably didn't, Sango decided. Why would he, a super rich and popular jock and player, be interested in her, a poor nerd just wanting to get a good scholarship? Glancing down at her clothes, which consisted of the proper High School uniform, although the skirt was lengthened, Sango contemplated her fashion sense. It wasn't that bad, although she wasn't like the typical High School girl, finding everyway to shorten or tighten her clothes without getting in trouble.

_It's not like I could afford it…_

"Miss, it's your turn…"

Sango snapped out of her trance like state. Mumbling a sorry to the unhappy and annoyed customers behind her, she loaded her food onto the counter.

_Cup noodle, cup noodle, pop tarts…_

Glancing behind her, she felt a disapproving stare. Her cheeks burning with humiliation, she knelt down and placed her basket in place. Sango knew that it was an extremely unhealthy way to live, but she couldn't help it; there was once a time when she sent disapproving glances to the people buying junk food.

_They're cheap, they're fast, that's all I can ask for…_

"Tsk, tsk, if you're done, get out of the line!" An elderly lady gave her an unsatistfied look. Cheeks burning flames, Sango paid her money hurridly and shot out the door.

Forgetting her products.

"Miss? Miss? You left your items here!" Despite his kind actions, Sango was already too far to notice.

"She deserves it, the rude girl. I'd let her be, if I were you. Kids these days!" The elderly lady snapped, pursing her lips in a way that made her look like she had a permanent problem with her lip.

* * *

Inuyasha pondered his dare, as he strolled along past the park, and into the local convenient store, although he was forbidden to go anywhere that was "below" him in standards. He just wanted a quick smoke. 

Rolling his eyes at the appreciative stares from girls, he continued on his way, contemplating the situation he was in.

_If I do the dare, my reputation gets a boost for the price of hurting Sango. If I don't, my reputation goes down and Sango's feelings are safe._

It was a win win situation. Since when did feelings matter to him? Kouga was right. He was just a player, prone to emotions getting in the way. It was a risk worth taking, even though he would be sacrificing Sango's happiness for his own.

_It's not like she's got anything to lose…_

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for thinking that. Everyone had pride, and he didn't want to put down Sango by thinking that.

Now, if only he could get rid of Kagome…

_Wham!_

Something slammed into him from behind. Tripping over his own feet at the force, gravity pulled him down, along with the petit frame behind him,

"Watch where you're going!" Inuyasha barked at the person behind him. It was times like this when he fitted his name the most.

"S-sorry…"

Inuyasha spun around to that familiar voice.

_Sango?_

This was just getting better and better.

* * *

Halfway through her journey to her apartment, Sango realized that she left her purchased items at the store 

_Shit._

She knew it was bad to swear, but she had spent money on the stuff. She had to work long hours, and just the thought of it made her tired. Right away, she started sprinting towards the store. As the scenery beside her whizzed by, she understood why the gym teacher was always trying to get her on the team. She could run fast when she wanted to. However, the main reason she didn't join was that she didn't like to run without a reason. And a tag on a jacket was not a good reason.

Bowing her head down, she looked at the cement on the ground as she sped up even more. Clasping her hands together, she prayed that the grocery store would still have her items and not placed them back…

_Wham!_

Sango crashed into something solid, and immediately fell down by the force of the impact, bringing him along with her.

"Watch where you're going!" A annoyed voice barked at her. Her eyes widening, she realized who she had bumped into.

_Inuyasha!_

"S-sorry…"With not idea why she was stuttering, she looked down at her feet. Since when did she become so clumsy?

"Hey, it's you, Sango!" Inuyasha's voice immediately warmed up. Peering at him through thick bangs, she smiled shyly.

"H-hey…" Caught up in the moment, she didn't realize what she had been coming for.

"So why were you running?" Eyes widening, she realized that she had completely forgot about her groceries.

"Shit. I forgot my groceries at the store." So worried that she forgot who she was talking to, the inner spunk in her let itself be known through her words. Inuyasha gave her a surprised yet amused stare.

"Come on, I walk with you there, incase you crash into anyone else." Blushing profusely, Sango complied, walking at a slower pace beside him.

"So…" Sango began, attempting to make conversation. She never liked silence. "Why were you walking this way?" Warming up to his advances a bit, Sango stopped stuttering.

"Just to get a quick smoke." Sango stopped in her tracks and gave him a look. "What?" Sango shook her head.

"You shouldn't smoke. My dad died from lung cancer caused by smoking." With a hint of sadness, Sango told him.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what everyone else says. If they smoked, they'd realize how hard it is!" Speaking in an almost childish manner, Inuyasha pouted. Sango had to admit, it was fun and amusing to talk with Inuyasha. "Hey, we're here."

Walking into the store, a gust of warm wind past through her, causing Sango to lose her breath for a second. Her eyes brightened as she spotted the groceries bag she had used.

"I see it!" Rushing off in that direction, she grabbed it off the counter.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The manager came her way. "Can I see your receipt?" Sango let out a sigh of relief, and dug into her jacket pocket. Getting a little frustrated when she couldn't find it, she started to search her clothes. It wasn't there.

"I must've dropped it on the way here!" Sango told the manager as calmly as she could, so he wouldn't suspect her.

"Sure," The manager sneered. "Why should I believe you? I'm calling the cops. They should be glad to know that you're the one stealin' from this store." Sango's eyes widened.

"But I didn't do it! I swear on my death! Please believe me!" Sango was _this_ close to falling on to the floor and begging and groveling for him to believe her. Unexpectedly, Inuyasha stepped in.

"If you don't trust her, I'll pay for it again." The manager spun around, ready to cuss at him, when he realized who he was talking to.

"No, it's okay, she can have it for free. Girlfriend?" Inuyasha nodded, as he was well known, as the man immediately smiled at him.

"Come on, Sango, let's go."

* * *

Okay, don't have time to make any comments. I have to leave! 

Also, I'm not stereotyped or against elderly ladies, it's just that it was my only idea! .

Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated!

Sugar Sweetie


End file.
